


Childhood Bed

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [73]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, getting caught, it never gets old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Scully's sexy idea doesn't work out as well as she'd planned





	Childhood Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A family member (Bill, Maggie, Will if it’s more AU) walks in on milder and scully getting into some hanky panky? If you’re still taking prompts! Happy drinking:)

Oh, God. Yes. Right there. Yes. Jesus Mulder. 

Mulder’s tongue laps against me in a familiar way and I seize up. So fucking close.

Just one more second. 

Annnnndddd…..

“Dana, honey, are you alright?” My mom’s voice comes through the door.

Mulder moves faster than I’ve ever seen him move to the floor on the other side of the bed. 

We’re in the room where I spent much of my teenage years. 

My mother’s house.

And really it’s not his fault, I was the one who begged him to fuck me in my childhood bed. 

At the time it felt wanton and sexy.

Now it just feels awkward. 

“Mom!” My voice is a high pitched whine. 

“Are you alright dear? Having a nightmare?” She asks. 

I can see her blush and mine deepens further. 

“Yes. Sorry. It was just a nightmare.”

My mom looks unconvinced, “I just went to check on Fox and he’s not on the couch. Have you seen him?”

I think that I see a gleam of mischief in my mother’s eyes but I’m sure it’s a trick of the hallway light. 

“Um- no- I haven’t seen him. He’s probably in the bathroom.”

“Yes, that’s what I thought.” Mom says and she smiles at me. 

“’Night mom.” I say as casually as I can.

“Good night Dana. Sweet dreams.”

Mulder waits a few minutes before he moves back onto the bed. 

“Do you think she suspects?” He asks with a smile.

His hand moves down my body, between my legs.

He finds the place where I want him the most and I melt into him. 

“Probably not.” I say, somehow convinced that she knows. 

His lips find mind and I reach down to pull his erection out of his pajama pants. 

“Just be quiet,” I whisper to him as he pushes inside me. 

Mulder just chuckles and moves into me.


End file.
